Michael Patrick
, |gender= Male |age= 12 (Chronologically) 25 (Biological Age) |blood type= A |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= White |height=185 cm (6'1") |weight=190 lbs (86.1 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Hero |previous occupation= Covert Operative Soldier |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Combat Precognition |abilities= |equipment= Various |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Michael Patrick (マイケルパトリック, Maikeru Patorikku) or Agent X (工作員エックス, Kōsakuin Ekkusu) is a operative and a legendary who was artificially conceived and created from the genes of a highly accomplished army officer and an Olympic gold-medalist of an athlete, under the Project Savior (企図救世主, Kito Kyūseishu), which was aimed to create the perfect human soldier. By using a combination of in vitro fertilisation fertilization and clustered regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats (CRISPR), the military collaborating with the CIA, managed to create a child with the "perfect genetic material" that would one day grow up to be the The Perfect Human Being (絶好人間, Zekkō Ningen). Incubated and artificially grown at an accelerated rate, Michael was designed to be the perfect genetic progeny of his parents and more. He eventually joined the United States Navy SEALs and served as a member after going through intense training for two years, before returning to the CIA due to an agreement between the Navy and CIA, where he was trained as an operative of the Central Intelligence Agency. Throughout the years, Michael would work towards reclaiming his identity and embracing his job as a spy but was eventually turned into a Pro-Hero by the government, to both spy on the hero association and to put him on display for public appreciation. During his time in the CIA, he was given the code of Agent 10 (工作員十, Kōsakuin Jū) due to being the tenth successful genetically modified test tube baby that they managed to grow. His post as a hero led to him clashing against the vigilante Spectre, who he developed a rivalry with. At some point in time, he worked with a section of the government to determine the corrupt sectors working with the nefarious organization known as and subsequently infiltrated it, working as a freelance anti-vigilante squad member. Michael due to his personal reservations about vigilantism actually ended up being "too good" and was given the moniker of Vigilante Hunter (自警団員狩人, Jikeidanin Kariudo). Appearance Personality History Incubation Project Pegasus Eclipse Quirks & Abilities Quirk Combat Precognition (戦闘予知能力, Sentō Yochinōryoku): Michael possesses an amazing emitter-quirk in the form of combat precognition, which as the name implies, allows him to predict and anticipate the next move of his opponent(s). When put to use, the quirk grants Michael the incredible ability to predict and determine how a battle will go, even before it starts. Upon activation the quirk temporarily grants Michael's brain immense processing power and see a few seconds into the future, similar to precognition, but has a more practical usage on the battlefield. He is able to see hundreds, if not thousands of possible events occurring in his immediate vicinity for the next five seconds, which when combined with his computer-like brain's processing power, allows him to run through a given combat situation dozens of times and predict the most likely result of the possible precognitive visions that he can perceive in advance with a high accuracy of 95%; making it highly efficient. Due to his extraordinary perception and processing power granted by the quirk, time can appear as frozen to him, while he computes the likely outcome; with the processing taking only as long as 1/10th of a millisecond (0.0001 second). This allows him to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his chances of survival and success rate greatly. However, Michael cannot keep this quirk activated for longer than 1/5th of a millisecond and for every use, he has to enter a "recharge" time of up to 12 seconds; leaving him vulnerable for the next 7 seconds that he could not have possibly seen coming. Which can be a downside, as Michael has come to rely heavily on his quirk in combat situations. Additionally, continuous usage throughout the day leads of varying degrees of headaches due to the additional strain on his brain. Michael can safely use this ability up to 10 times within an hour and while he can surpass that limit with sheer will power, that will lead to him afflicted by nasty headaches which are sometimes accompanied by nosebleeds. Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combat: *' ': *' ': *' ': Perfect Genetics Genetically-Enhanced Physiology/Genetically Perfect Human Being: Due to being the perfect genetic progeny of an extremely gifted athlete and a highly trained military personnel who has received genetic augmentation through CRISPR and ultraviolet light therapy to metabolize the metabolize the nutrient rich, high-density food fed to him along with the cocktail of highly advanced military grade vaccinations, has granted a biochemistry and physiology that far exceeds that of a normal human being; by pushing him to the very limits of the human potential. Michael's senses, strength, speed, agility, stamina, mental faculty (including mental stamina, memory and perception) and reflexes are highly advanced and function on nearly enhanced levels. He is as strong and fast as a human can be without being classified as enhanced or superhuman. Thanks to the brutal training he underwent during his time as a Navy SEAL and further training from the CIA, his already impressive musculature further developed. According to Dr. Hopkins, the overseer of the Savior Project, "every cell in his body is perfection". It is without a doubt that his advanced physical and mental stats make him the perfect soldier and spy. *'Peak Human Strength': Michael boasts incredible strength that is superior to average humans even though his capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. His grip strength alone registered at 311.5 lbs on the dynamometer and is otherwise seen lifting and handling an Olympic barbell with sixteen 45 lbs plates on the side, making him capable of lifting 764 lbs/346.545 kg. He has also been seen rag dolling grown men albeit with some visible effort on his part, which is impressive because the average weight of a man in the United States is 194.7 lbs. He can easily overpower most thugs and was able to engage Enzo in hand-to-hand combat for a brief amount of time and was able to generate a force of around 879 lbs with a classic boxing style hook. Although, he managed to generate around 345 pounds with his Karate punches, which is expected since Boxing is the only martial art that exclusively focuses on punches and punching with greater torque to generate higher force. He has been able to knock out people with a swift open handed chop to the back of their neck, thus proving his superior strength. With his strength, he has been able to keep a man braced against a brick wall with one foot and has been able to throw a knife with speeds greater than 72 km/h for it to be stuck to a wooden door. This strength also extends to his length and with it, he has been able to drop kick a man into a tree and kick with force of 1460 lb, additionally, he can use his strong leg muscles to achieve a long jump of 8.71 meters/28 ft and 7 inches. These physical feats easily put him on the high end spectrum of human strength, although, he is physically inferior to the Spectre as he was not strong enough to overpower Enzo's strength in the event of trying to kill him with a sword. Michael has also openly admitted that while he can strike as more often, Enzo can hit harder. *'Peak Human Durability': His skin, muscle, and bone tissues are genetically augmented to levels that are much denser and harder than normal humans, making him far more durable and resistant to damage to various degrees. He has taken blows from Wolf, who is stated to be three times as strong as the average human male and survived, practically no-sold a kick to the face from a female mugger and endured hits to the face repeatedly from Enzo and came out with only a small cut on his lips and minor swelling on his cheek. However, his durability is anything but enhanced or superhuman, making him just as vulnerable to gunfire, lasers and bladed weaponry. *'Peak Human Speed': Michael is much faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. He can move, strike and even swim at a great pace. As mentioned by Michael himself, he can strike more often during his clash with Enzo, which directly implies that his striking speed must be greater and it was proven to be correct when fighting Prometheus as the man with his scanning cowl avoided his attack and claimed that while his punches were as fast as 50 mph or 22.35 m/s, he was nowhere close to being superhuman. He is also quick enough to physically redirect a gun aimed at him before the bank robber could pull the trigger and managed to land a punch on his face before he could do anything else. He has displayed highly athletic sprinting speed at about 26.7 miles per hour or 43 km/h, which puts him as one of the top athletic sprinters. During his Navy SEALs training, he completed a 200-meter freestyle swimming challenge in 1 minute and 34 seconds, giving him a swimming speed of 4.12 knots. He was able to keep up with Enzo's quick attacks with relative ease and managed to beat him in sheer numbers of strikes produced, though Enzo's reflexes were much more advanced. *'Peak Human Agility': He possess agility that is equal to a level 4 gymnast which is evident from him performing both front and back handspring, handstand and split jumps. He is also seen practicing a glide kip and was able to counter a sword swing while tired. His level of agility has also allowed him to dodge a knife slash in the nick of time from a Russian soldier and jump from one plane to other with minimal equipment. While chasing a young vigilante, he was able to quickly vault over a man and then somersault off a beam to launch himself, as if he were pouncing to kick the young escapee in the face. He clearly has high levels of bodily coordination, flexibility and agility as a soldier, spy and a genetically perfect human being. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Patrick' reflexes border on nigh-enhanced levels and might as well be inhuman, as Dr. Hopkins mentioned his reaction time to be 0.049 seconds; for reference, the human eye takes 300 to 400 milliseconds to blink and he is actually able to react to something within 49 milliseconds. His reflexes are roughly just over 7 times faster than normal humans, which makes it possible for him to dodge incoming attacks and most slow moving projectiles, such as a throwing knife. He was also able to react to Wolf lunging at him and managed to grab him by the foot; pinning him down before he could react. His reflexes when combined with the power granted by his quirk, make him almost nigh impossible for close ranged fighters to hit him. Him being a top-tier martial artist could also be attributed to his reflexes as he is able to react to quick blows and intercept them. *'Peak Human Stamina': His highly developed musculature generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. His lung capacity is at the peak human levels, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes. Thanks to his higher metabolism, he can also get rid of these fatigue based toxins at a relatively faster rate than normal. He can possibly push him to function at peak capacity for over 45 minutes, while normal human beings struggle to do so for 10 minutes. **'Peak Mental Stamina': Michael possesses high mental stamina and is able to mentally exert himself for hours at peak capacity and is able to attain and retain mental focus for extended periods of time; making him a profound thinker and good strategist. He is also able to resists the effects of sleep deprivation on his mind for up to 74 hours and still retain his sanity. *'Photographic Memory': His mind is capable of memorizing just about anything he pays close attention to and is capable of recalling incidents and details from a conversation from years ago. He possesses a photographic or eidetic memory that grants him perfect recalling ability. *'Peak Sensory System': His senses are all developed to the peak of human perfection and are considered as "ideal", this means that his sight, hearing, smelling, touch and taste are all advanced. This grants him what is considered as a perfect eyesight or sniper's eye and a sense of hearing that is as sensitive as that of a healthy baby. With his sensory system, he is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly. His perceptive skill along with his Combat Precognition has allowed him to come out on top of several fights. *'Longevity': Thanks to his perfect genetic make up and specially prepared nutritionally dense diet, Michael can maintain his youthful appearance and vitality for a longer period of time. As a result of his metabolism and higher repair rate, he naturally has a extended life span and should in theory be capable of living up to 130 years. Overall Abilities Espionage: *'Disguise Expert': *'Master Infiltrator': Multilingualism: Navy SEAL training: *'Firearms Expert': *'Skilled Swimmer': *'Demolitions Expert': *'Vehicular Driver': Torture Expert/Skilled Interrogator: Equipment The Unvoiced Suit: *'Camouflage/Stealth': *'Electromagnetic Pads': Matchbox Camera: Dart-Launching Cigar: Impact Sensitive Grenades: 45M Pistol: Trivia * It is funny that Michael is called both Agent 10 and Agent X, since the Roman numeral that denotes ten is written as "X". Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Spy Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Earth 0 Characters